wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
7619-X Saturniidae
Silver's OC for the Phoenix Project! Name: Saturniidae (Saturn for short) ID: 7619-X Gender: Female Base Tribe: SilkWing (65%) Added Genes: Africanized bee (10%), Peregrine falcon (10%), Chinese moon moth (5%), Sailfish (10%) Appearance Saturniidae has a draconic build, keeping the SilkWing legs, tail, head, neck, and torso. However, instead of SilkWing horns and spines, she had a sailfish sail running down her back until it tapers off at her tail. Her wings are shaped similarly to that of a peregrine falcon's, with soft feathers making them up. Her scales are similar to that of a fish's. Although she mostly takes her fighting nature from the africanized bee, you can see a few faint hints of black along her scales. Saturn has deep brown eyes with flecks of cerulean, and her mainscales are a pale sea glass blue color. Her topscales are a soft white that seems to almost blend with the mainscales, and her sailfish sail is light blue at the base and fades to deep midnight blue at the tip. She has a relatively tall build, making her look something of a monstrosity. Her wings are the pale blue of her mainscales, with a small spot of tawny on each one. Her underscales are light pink under her chin and slowly fade to white at the tip of her tail. She has a natural cat eye of black scales around her eyes. Her voice is at an average pitch with a soft volume. Her talons are akin to that of a falcon's, sharp as needles. Behavior Saturniidae is normally downcast and quiet, preferring to experiment with teas and oils than to talk with dragons about how she is doing, what is she eating, and is she depressed? How has she been sleeping? Instead, she opts to quietly resign herself to wandering the halls listlessly. She isn't depressed, no, rather, she is longing for an outside world that she never lived in to begin with. She wishes for freedom and dreams of running through sun-dappled fields. This is fitting, as the only time she ever feels free is going fast. she doesn't care if it's flight, on foot, or swimming; she loves seeing the things fly by ever faster, loves hearing the whoosh in her ears as she accelerates. But even though she lives for speed, she can fight hard. She isn't necessarily a good fighter, although she can hold her own in a fight, but rather she fights like a kamikaze pilot, violent when someone poses a threat to her and fighting until she goes down. This is not her own fighting style, but the one that she inherited from the Africanized bee, and so she is quite the formidable opponent. While she is mostly quiet and downcast, she is vibrant around her friends and dragons she knows. She is awkward around new people, mostly because she isn't sure what they're going to do, and she can be testy and untrusting. She is not a good enemy to have, but dragons can find her hard to build a friendship with as she doesn't always show her emotions very well. She has been called cold-hearted because she doesn't easily shed tears, but she simply has a stony shell. She is truly a sensitive dragoness when you get to know her. History Brief one for now Saturniidae's egg was given to them by a young SilkWing who was later revealed to be the egg's mother. She had been a simple mistake and the SilkWing was trying to give her away. She grew up in the savanna enclosure with trees, but one could always tell that she wanted to be outside rather than inside. She started developing hostile behaviors as soon as someone came to her and provoked her. Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SilverTheIcewingHybrid)